


Distance the Best Matchmaker

by TheScientistWrangler



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Post Time Skip, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScientistWrangler/pseuds/TheScientistWrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Manga Spoilers! After Time Skip!* Of course she'd missed her nakama, but out of all of them, there was only one she'd truly missed the most. The really question was... had he missed her just as much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance the Best Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Takes place after the two year time skip! I hope you all enjoy this!

Two years of grueling training, and missing all of things that had become the definition of 'home'. Now at last, it all paid off, as she set foot on the last place the crew had been together. Two years, dealing with grumpy old men that lived on the clouds. If they hadn't been weather wizards… she would have probably lost any semblance of sanity that she was clinging to. That was life, a long sigh of exasperation escaped her as she relaxed upon the deck of Sunny. Listening to the cacophony of her crewmates around her, this was home.

There was only one thing missing, and it was also what was she was waiting for. It had been hell for her, not to run to his side the very second that she'd heard about Ace. The thought that for a moment, his goofy yet heartwarming smile was extinguishing… broke her heart to pieces. At least he'd survived, that was all the mattered, though the Marines had believed him dead. Bunch of idiots they were, her captain wouldn't kick the bucket that easily…There was a rise in the noise level, and she rose from where she'd been sitting upon one of the lounge chairs. Chaos engulfed the entire ship before she even got the chance to fully absorb his presence.

The hat sat there on his head, the adorable grin on his face, and that mischievous little sparkle in his black eyes. Only major difference was the vicious scar that crossed his chest. Where the hell did he get that from? How in gods name had he survived? Her panic was interrupted as he laughed gleefully. Everyone crowded around him in excitement, joy to see their beloved captain return in good health. She lingered back with a fond smile, not wanting to get pushed around by all the guys energetic exchanges.

Cannon fire successfully distracted the straw hat crew from the joyful reunion. As everyone scurried around to get to their posts, she took up her position as if no time had gone by since the last time she'd navigated the Sunny. There was a brief lull, where there were no directions to shout out, he stood behind her with a grin that warmed her spirit. She'd missed him, a whole lot more then she'd anticipated. It was almost like the two years had brought a dawning realization to her feelings.

As glad as she was that he had returned to them, his looming over her was EXTREMELY irritating. Finally, she turned to snap at him to knock it off, but before she could, his lips caught hers. Her brown eyes widened at first, this was not what she'd been expecting… but who the hell was she to complain? Her left hand went to the back of his neck, while the other cupped his cheek. Where the hell had the idiot learned how to kiss like that? And if someone had taught him, then who the hell were they? So she could hunt down the bitch and kill her!

She shivered in delight at the sensation of his calloused hand resting on the small of her naked back. He kissed in a way that was very different to how he ate. Instead of devouring her, the captain was slow and careful. As if he was enjoying every last little second of tasting her lips and mouth. His other hand came to intertwine the fingers into her long waves, his nails trailed softly against the nape of her neck. This action brought a moan from her of appreciation, which he took complete advantage of.

It felt like forever until they parted, those precious jet orbs gazed down, and the only difference was that they simmered with yearning. One which she knew all too well. The entire ship was dead silent. She realized that everyone was staring at them, but honestly, she couldn't bring herself to give a damn in the slightest. What surprised her was the regret that lingered like morning fog in his eyes. Softly he spoke so that only she could hear him,

"Sorry I wasn't able to save you, Nami…" her heart swelled with those words. He had been the last thing she'd seen before Kuma had sent her flying away. How long had she dreamt of his face in that moment? Never before had she seen him so terrified, at the same time enraged. It was almost as if, anything could shatter him with one touch. As tough of a front she'd put up during her training… she'd spent a good few nights with tears in her eyes. Knowing that her precious captain was in emotional agony, but stifling it all with a momentary metaphorical bandage.

She gave him a small smile, but it showed utter adoration, her hand caressed his cheek, trailing over the little scar. The other hand trailed from his neck to over his heart, resting there contently. Feeling it beat, flowing blood and keeping him alive before her. Her brown eyes were sympathetic, through the haze of passion that he'd sparked within her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you need me the most, Luffy." There was no need to elaborate, he knew exactly to what she was referring to. Sorrow swelled within those black depths, which she'd never seen before. Had he cried? What a stupid question… of course he had. Ace had been the world to him, how often had Luffy bragged about his brother? Told the entire crew stories of the mischief that the two of them used to get into.

Desperate to bring him back from the sad place he'd briefly drifted to, she pressed a chaste kiss, first to the scar on his chest, then to his collarbone, neck, and lastly a peck to his lips. Luffy watched her silently, little by a little his mouth lifted into a smile. As she leaned back, he pulled her in for another smoking kiss that made her knees feel like jelly. When they broke apart again, she murmured breathlessly,

"Where the hell did you disappear to for two whole damn years?" He frowned playfully,

"An island of only girls." Her happy place popped like a soap bubble, her eyes narrowed angrily. Oh so, he 'trained' with a bunch of hot chicks fawning at his every whim… well if he thought she was content with being a constellation prize, the idiot had another thing coming! Before she even had a chance to snarl anything back, he interrupted.

"All girls, but none of them were Nami. I didn't like how they kept touching me and my hat… only you're allowed to touch my treasure…Only Nami." Well hell… how did such a total moron always know just what to say… damn it… how could she stay made at him after that? Just as she was about to grab his collar and pull him down for a fiery all-consuming kiss, the moment was broken.

From the lower deck, there was a bellow of outrage from their blonde chef,

"YOU WERE ON A HAREM OF BEAUTIFUL WOMEN! YOU! WHAT THE HELLL! WHY DID THE GUY WITH NO INTEREST IN GIRLS GET SENT TO A MAIDEN PARADISE WHILE I SUFFERED THROUGH A STRAIGHT MANS HELL!"

 


End file.
